A circuit-breaker of this type is described in French patent No. 2610763, for example.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a circuit-breaker of the above-mentioned type which is easy to implement, in particular as regards the portion which generates the secondary arc.
Another aim of the invention is to provide a circuit-breaker which has no sliding contacts in the region of the secondary arc. This region is polluted by decomposition products from the dielectric gas and this may degrade the quality of the sliding contacts.
Another aim of the invention is to provide a circuit-breaker having no insulating piston, since such a piston is expensive to implement, and is subject to wear and so requires replacing frequently.
Another aim of the invention is to provide a circuit-breaker having lightweight moving equipment, so that its operation only requires a small amount of drive energy.